


angels all left but we'll stay

by akajung, girlband



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajung/pseuds/akajung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlband/pseuds/girlband
Summary: Mark prides himself too much, Donghyuck feels insecure. Jaemin is jealous, Jeno is infatuated and Renjun is to blame.(Or the story of five angels dealing with their not so heavenly problems.)





	angels all left but we'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the dark angels au i've been talking so much about and its finally up for all of you i worked rly hard on this. i hope the style of this fic doesnt confuse anyone. we write it without putting so much background on it so it could be left to the reader's imagination. they're angels who work at night club and each one of them represents one sin. im not explaining more because that would ruin the fic, but if anyone has question you always can make them!!
> 
> i want to thank my lovely rei for helping to write this fic, she was my coworker and my editor. honestly this fic would suck if it wasn't for her, she was there during the whole process and edited/wrote most of the good parts. i love you so much.
> 
> also em and yanna thanks for betaing this fic until the very end with me <3

The nightclub feels like a refuge.

That’s where their power comes from: lovers kissing in the dark, cigarette smoke, the white webs of lies, recalcitrant teenagers, bottles rolling on the floor. The bar fights from drunken chaos, the blind riots, even murders—if they’re lucky.

They stalk dark alleys, lurking in the shadows while searching for a new victim—a new prey—every night. They hunt for innocent souls who will fall and sin, those who are willing to be drowned and condemned to the point of no return. Angels that offer humankind what demons could never give. Always looking for someone to trick, to corrupt, to deceive and to change for the worst. God gives the order and who are they to deny the words of their Lord?

It’s the new golden era.

In heaven they’re the law; a divinely unit.

Here, they are a gang.

—

_Pride._

Ironically, Mark’s not proud of himself. Not here, not today. Especially not now, as he’s shoving his tongue inside Yukhei’s mouth, fervently and without care.

The place’s dimly lit, with stifled music reverberating through the walls, the bass pulsating through the ground and into their bounds and subdued voices of drunken people right outside of the restroom. Mark, in a haze, pushes Yukhei against the sink, deepening the kiss without missing a single beat. Yukhei groans against Mark as his lower back hits the cold material of the marble sink – maybe he hadn’t expected Mark to get so aggressive in the first place – but Mark doesn’t care. (Or maybe he does; he just doesn’t want to think about it right now.)

Yukhei’s mouth is equally as eager as his; he parts his lips almost too willingly, in a way that is just sickening.

Nasty.

The whole thing is vile and Mark knows it, yet he shows no intention of stopping any time soon. It is both disconcerting and delightful how easily Yukhei lets Mark have all control, how docile he becomes under Mark’s pressing kisses, how loud his moans grow, how heavy his eyelids look when Mark opens his own eyes to scan Yukhei’s expression. Mark doesn’t expect Yukhei to be this compliant, at first, but he _is_ , and Mark finds that irritatingly enjoyable. And to add to the fact that he doesn't hate it all that much… and that it’s also enjoyable, to some extent.

Oh no, he doesn't hate it. He hates himself for doing this, yes. But he doesn't hate it.

Mark vaguely remembers what has led to this. He recalls Yukhei’s deep voice resonating in his ears in the middle of the nightclub. A blurry glimpse of Donghyuck’s penetrating eyes. He remembers bits and pieces of a conversation about Yukhei’s honest to god disturbing interest, which is enticing in its own way because Mark’s equally as sinful as Yukhei is. He remembers a shared cigarette with him, the lingering chain-smoke in the air. Yukhei’s hand snaking closer and closer to his. Yukhei taking the cigarette from Mark’s mouth, dropping it and crushing it under his shoe, before leaning in to taste the rest of the nicotine on Mark’s lips. A bold move considering the fact that Mark had always made it clear just how much he despises Yukhei no matter how hard he tries.

And now Mark's control is gone.

He remembers immediately having his hands around Yukhei’s neck, bedding him down, almost choking him. And Yukhei had the nerve to place his hands around his waist, to _touch_ him, to hold him like Mark was actually his. (He isn’t. Mark’s nobody’s property; the same as Yukhei isn’t his.) Mark pulls his hair harder this time, in desperation, and Yukhei responds by laughing fervently against his lips.

“Take it slow, king. We have all night,” Yukhei whispers right against Mark’s lips, his breath hot and heavy against him. Oh, Mark really hates him so badly right there and then, even more than usual. He suppresses the urge to tell Yukhei to die, he wants to die _himself_ after doing this, but he can’t. He won’t.

Not like he can die anyways.

So he snorts as derisively as he can. “You wish.”

He takes Yukhei by the bottom lip and bites down hard, dragging it back a little. He doesn't let go, not until blood comes out, trickling down his lip, the familiar taste of red iron filling his senses. Yukhei’s hands are still pressing down on his waist; his knuckles just push down harder when Mark starts using his teeth, but not to the point that it's painful. Funny, Mark’s expecting Yukhei to get angry, but all he does is let out a chuckle as he wipes the blood off his mouth before kissing Mark again.

He lets Yukhei roam his mouth, feels his tongue press in fervish passion, feels his own breath hitch as Yukhei’s hand tangles with hair, stifles a moan as he feels him tug against his hair—it’s a game of push and pull and Mark’s falling deeper by the second. Yukhei’s a mess, but Mark is much more of a mess than he is.

It’s so different now. So different from Donghyuck’s kisses; all the caresses and soft touches are missing. Whenever he kissed Donghyuck, Mark could only let out yearning sighs against the younger’s lips. Yukhei’s raw and stronger, without any delicacy of Donghyuck’s whole self. Donghyuck is an angel; ethereal. Yukhei is a blasphemy, a disgrace.

He could never compare to Donghyuck.

Dazedly, Mark wonders what Donghyuck would think of him now. Would he still kiss him? Knowing that he’s tasting disaster and enjoying it, and not just that. He’s becoming closer to being said disaster, the lines blurring the longer he stays here. Sinking deeper in this feeling, this awful and terrible sin.

What would they think of him if they find out?

Mark sees Yukhei through half-closed eyes and there’s something about the way he looks; so close that he can count his lashes, kissing him with his eyes shut close and his breathing heavy. It makes something inside Mark burn alive, it makes him want to drown himself and forget everything. Yukhei’s fingers are unrelenting, digging into his skin, and Mark relinquishes in the pain. He doesn't mind because he’s giving it back; pulling strands of hair, dragging his own nails down the surface of Yukhei’s broad back. The heat is unbelievable. It’s driving him crazy, and so is Yukhei, but Mark doesn't want to acknowledge that.

There is no point of return now. He’s screwed.

Breathless, Mark finally pulls away, his hands wrapped around Yukhei’s neck, steadily keeping their gaze connected. He looks at the taller boy with his deadpan purple eyes.

“Yukhei.”

Yukhei doesn't answer. Instead, he just keeps on smiling against Mark’s mouth, and Mark feels as if he could taste the arrogance dripping down his tongue.

Ugh.

It’s a bad taste, even if it isn't even real.

 _“Yukhei,”_ Mark repeated, more urgently this time.

His hand drops from the small of Mark’s back as he finally, _finally_ stops what he is doing. “Yeah?”

There’s pause as Mark tries to collect the scattered words inside of his head.

“If you tell anyone about this, I will… I will…”

“You will _what,_ Mark?” Yukhei looks at him from above, grinning. Their height difference is much, much more evident this time, and it's fucking with Mark much more than it should. Fuck everything, really. Fuck Yukhei in particular, but everything too. Mark hates this so much, so much that he spluttered almost dazedly:

“I will fucking tear you apart.”

His tone is harsh and coarse, and he means every word; wills it to be true, prays for it to be genuine, because he really does want to tear Yukhei apart. He isn’t someone that Mark wants to do this with, and yet here they are. If yesterday someone had told Mark that he’d be doing this with him then he would tried his best to stay away. Would have willed every part of himself to go against it but here he is.

Yukhei’s grin is salacious, fucking sinful, and Mark finds himself thinking again. _God, how did I even get into this mess?_

Yukhei declares, “You already have,” and Mark shoves the words back inside of his mouth with his lips. He stops thinking again.

—

_Envy._

Jaemin feels jealousy, deep down in the marrow of his bones. Under his skin, crawling around like a serpent, the jealousy soon traveled up his guts and settled inside of his throat. There is bitterness on his tongue, too, and he feels like it would soon melt his entire being.

The reason for this torture is simple: Jeno’s hand is on top of Renjun’s leg as they talk – and Jaemin can't stop staring, he can’t look away. Jeno is subtly aching for a physical response from Renjun, anything to grasp on. Jaemin knows that; he can tell apart all the different touches Jeno gives. After all, Jeno’s touches are something he is gravely familiar with. And this one touch of his… it's of _needing_.

Most of the time Jaemin would stay silent, ignoring the casual looks, the smiles, the way Jeno’s face changes when Renjun looks at him.

_I was supposed to be the only one who Jeno looks at._

But this time it's different. It's simply unbearable. The loud music numbed his ears, and a terrible headache had established itself on the left side of his brain. On top of that, Jeno is pressing himself so close to Renjun it almost looks like they are lovers in the middle of the nightclub. He sees Jeno laughing at whatever Renjun whispered on his ear, putting his arms unnecessarily around him. Renjun almost tripped but not before Jeno could catch him. The way Renjun fits in his arms; petite and fragile, it's almost like the Lord is making a cruel joke on Jaemin’s entire existence.

After a while, Jaemin gets up from the chair and leaves the drink he hadn't even touch on the bar counter. He walks past a crowd of bodies heading to the exit. But of course, Jeno catches his eyes first and stops abruptly what he is doing. Jaemin simply rolls his eyes at him and continues walking away from him, fuming. His insides feeling like they could catch fire anytime soon.

Jaemin knows Jeno got up and followed him, because he always did. This isn’t new to them. Jaemin almost feels like he could hear Jeno’s footsteps behind him as he goes out from the club, shoulders bumping against more strangers as he does. That shouldn’t have been possible, though; everyone is so loud. His mind is loud, too. Maybe Jaemin is just too jealous to function properly.

“Hey!” Jeno calls out to him as they walk outside the club, heading towards the nearest alley. “Jaemin, hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, leave me alone,” he says back, voice dry. Jaemin stops walking and leans against the wall, feeling the cold brick against the back of his shirt. He crosses his arms and stares angrily at the ground, refusing to look at Jeno’s eye. “Go back to the club, it seems like you are having a good time with him.”

“What the hell, Jaemin. You know it's not like that.” Jeno’s voice is a little bit too loud, but there is nobody around anyway. When Jaemin is like this, he is often equated with being too hot-headed, turbulent, self-willed and stubborn to handle.

“Doesn't seem like that to me,” he lifts his head and looks straight at Jeno now. “Why are you even with him, anyway?”

“Because the quiet ones and the rebels always come together. You know that, Nana. It’s how it works.”

The fury grew. How dares Jeno call him _Nana_ when all he does is making him burn from the inside? Jaemin almost hates how clear Jeno’s plea is in the way he said it, how it almost sounded genuine that he wants Jaemin to understand. Almost, because Jaemin doesn't lose any of his fire just one bit.

“Doesn’t mean you have to get handsy, though.”

Jeno lets out a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, before leaning on the wall across of Jaemin, shoving his hands in his pocket. He looks tired, upset, and more tired. No more trace of a smile on his face. Jaemin quite likes the knowledge that he looks like that because of him. Strange, because Jeno only really feels _his_ when Jaemin makes him upset like that.  

“This again? Will you stop being so damn jealous of everything all the time for once?”

“Oh yeah?” Jaemin doesn't even hesitate. He is prepared for a fight anyway. He came out here to fight. They would always come to this. “Why don’t you go to your new fucking boyfriend if you don’t want me to complain, huh?”

“You know what? Fuck you, Jaemin. I’m tired of this shit.” Jeno's tone is exasperated and full of roughness. Jaemin is quickly to respond as he is also full of anger.

“Is that so? Well, fuck you too! You know I’m right.”

Jaemin wants to accuse him, wants to point at him with a finger. Make him know how much he had hurt him, but he is dizzy already from barely rising his voice. _God, jealousy is so tiring._ But it's kinda his job, Jaemin couldn’t just stop.

“What do you want me to do then?” Jeno lets out, demanding.

“I don't fucking know!” he screams, hands reaching forward for Jeno’s shirt collar and pulling him close. Jeno lets him, as always, and Jaemin could feel his strained breath against his own face, feeling Jeno’s hands hover uselessly and hesitantly on his sides. As if he wanted to touch Jaemin, but couldn’t. As if he were afraid Jaemin would crumble to dust immediately if he did touch him.

“I want you to like me.” Jaemin’s words came out weaker than intended, almost pleading. He lets Jeno go slowly, turning away. “I want you to want me.”

“I like you—” Jeno says impatiently straight to his face.

“It’s not enough.” Jaemin pushes him further away, but Jeno grabs him by the arm, keeping him firm in his place.

“I love you.” he says this time, words heavy with meaning.

“Also not enough.”

Jaemin tries to free himself, but Jeno is holding him with force. As he came closer, space between them getting thinner.

“God, why are you being so difficult?” Jeno whispers.

“I was made this way,” Jaemin says, clenching his jaw in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. Jeno raises his hand to touch Jaemin’s face, probably noticing how his eyes have gotten glassy, but Jaemin smacks it away. Jeno’s lips thinned. “I am _meant_ to be like this.”

“Then it’s not my fault.”

Jaemin wonders how could his voice be so calm when inside of him there is a raging blue ocean, obvious and clear-cut because Jaemin had drowned in that ocean thousands of times before. He still wants to drown more. He wouldn’t be able to do that if Renjun is standing at the shore, now, wouldn’t he?

“I hate you.” Jaemin says then.

“You know you don’t.”

His hand is tight around Jaemin’s arm once more, but only for a split second, because his other hand grabs Jaemin by his shoulder and pushes him back against the wall. He brings his lips down to meet Jaemin’s, no hesitation, no missed seconds, nothing. Just their mouths together, in desperate need of affection.

Jaemin suddenly feels guilty, as if he had done something terrible. He did, he really _did_. Jaemin feels guilty because he knew Jeno could taste the bitterness in his tongue. Maybe he thought kissing him would make the acid go away. Jeno cupped his face and held him tight, and that simple touch on his skin is enough for Jeno to sense the dead weight he is carrying around.

Jaemin tries to choke down the feeling as the tears rolled down his face. He knows Jeno could feel them. He knows Jeno could _taste_ them. He is trembling and the only thing that is keeping him from falling is the fact that he grabbed Jeno by the collar. He did something terrible, but Jeno is still kissing him, but Jeno _loved_ him.

When they pull away from each other, Jaemin looks at him with hungry eyes despite his damp face and cheeks.

“Still not enough.”

There’s a pause as Jeno looks at Jaemin with dark, unreadable eyes. Jaemin wants to reach out and touch his face, wants to kiss him again, wants to tell him how much Jeno ruined him just by existing.

Then Jeno says, “Do whatever the hell you want until it’s enough for you,” and as if he has just given him a permission, Jaemin grabs him hard by the collar again and switches their positions so that Jeno is the one pressed against the wall. The older lets out a soft gasp, but he quickly clasps his mouth together.

“Never gonna happen but I’ll take that,” Jaemin says, as he reaches over and kisses Jeno again, just the way he wants it, like he is asking for forgiveness, a prayer of which no words exist. He could feel the salt of his own tears on Jeno’s lips, and Jaemin hopes he could change things this time.

He probably couldn’t, but he would never stop trying.

—

_Lost Innocence._

Jeno is one of the quiet ones; it's a fact and Renjun knows it. His voice is too soft; his eyes, too warm; and his smile, too nice. It's almost ironic how he is, of all the angels, the one in charge of the bad ones. _Sometimes the Lord works in mysterious ways,_ Renjun thinks.

Jeno tries to hold his hand right in front of Jaemin. It's like he forgets how dangerous it is when he is with Renjun. Always the quiet ones. Renjun pushes his hand away. He is honestly tired of Jaemin's dirty looks and Jeno's constant nagging. It isn't even his fault. He doesn't even like Jeno that way. _Hell_ , he doesn't need this drama. It's not like he could help it.

And Mark's excuse as a leader is that he is dealing with a fallen angel called Yukhei.

Renjun snorts. _Dealing_. He fooled no one.

_Donghyuck really knew how to get away with one of his tricks this time._

In the bar counter, the quiet ones always fall first and Renjun knew it very well. The shy smiles doesn't deceive him; once they took their first sip, true selves are revealed. Out in the open. Bare for him to see and lead to ruin.

At 5 a.m the party is over. Slowly, people are getting out of the club, and the music changes drastically to odd songs only truly wasted people could be dancing to on the dance floor. Jisung looks at them with disgust. Not a rarity, since Jisung is the angel of _Sloth._ He always remains watching the ones drowning in their own world, dancing without care, without pleasure; as the wild night comes to an end. Chenle is there too, resting his chin on Jisung’s shoulder; a big smile on his face; watching people spend their money in exchange of fake happiness in the shape of a bottle is the angel of _Greed’s_ favorite hobby.

Renjun picks up his things and waves them goodbye. He is exhausted. A long night of disillusion and regrets would wait for those who spend it with Renjun. He doesn't know where the others are, and quite frankly he doesn't care. He wants to go to his home, to rest, to sleep, and maybe die a little.

Tomorrow they would finally have a day off and Renjun only wants to lay in bed and forget all the fuss of the everyday and little peace of mind. He comes to the apartment and drops dead.

The next day, he wakes up very late and spends all day eating and watching TV. Past 8 o'clock, Renjun, wearing his pink pajamas, leaves the couch and goes over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. The night is quiet, not a single sound coming from the streets and his apartment is cozy and comfy. After his tea is done, he moves to the living room and settles on the sofa. He closes his eyes and inhales the sweet steam of his tea. Renjun feels pleasant, like nothing could ever ruin this night. He takes a sip of his tea, and optes to turn on the TV again. He is like that for a few minutes until he hears a not-so-soft knock on his door, and then the bell rings.

Renjun lets out a frustrated sigh. Who the hell dares to annoy him in his only free day?

He gets up to open the door. The disturber is no less that the infamous angel of _unlove_.

“Why are you here?” Renjun exclaims in disbelief.

“I brought sweets!” Donghyuck says rising a box from a bakery up to Renjun’s eye level, as if that would answer his question. He smiles at him and lets himself into the apartment, softly brushing against Renjun as he does.

“Okay, but that doesn't answer my question.” Renjun closes the door and heads to the living room where Donghyuck is already opening the box on the table.

“Shut up, I brought your favorites, too.”

Donghyuck takes one of the muffins, one with chocolate cream and strawberries, and shows it to Renjun. He is about to decline the offer and ask nicely for Donghyuck to leave his house, because damn he _really_ wants to be alone, but the sugar is tempting. So he sits down next to Donghyuck, and looks inside the box. There are many types of desserts, cookies and slices of cakes, all with different flavors.

Suddenly, Renjun’s mood is appeased. He takes the muffin Donghyuck offers him and gives it a big bite, his lips covered in a foam of white sugar and Donghyuck laughs at him. He takes a cookie instead and bites it.

“But seriously, why are you here?” Renjun aks again, words muffled.

“I was feeling kinda lonely, and I know you’re like, always alone so I thought why not!”

Renjun deadpanned says, “Yeah, sure.” Sarcasm is his favorite flavor, after all. When he finishes the muffin, he takes the tea and drinks a sip, giving Donghyuck a knowing look as he does. “Tell me the truth now.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck finally says, defeated. His shoulders even slumped and all that. Pretty adorable, if Renjun could say so. “I want to cuddle!”

“What?” Renjun chokes on his tea. “No, wait, why _me?_ ”

“I mean, I would ask Jaemin and Jeno but, you know, they’re like, in one of their marriage fights. As always. And Mark is…. busy. Again, as always.”

“That damn workaholic,” Renjun swears. “It's called a Free Day for a reason!”

“Uh huh.” But Renjun knows Donghyuck isn't even listening now; caught up in thoughts more deeper than just Mark working himself to the bones. Renjun could read him and he _knows_ what is bothering Donghyuck, almost as if Donghyuck is an open book.

“Donghyuck, you know if you hadn’t done that—and by _that_ , I mean the whole mess with the fallen angel thing—things wouldn’t have gotten this messy. Jaemin and Jeno are fucked up, but you are just straight up insane!”

“Mark had it coming. He had so much repressed anger inside! I was just trying to help him.” Donghyuck is pouting, but Renjun could sense the regret in his tone. Donghyuck could never lie when it concerned his feelings for Mark.

“Well, now you’re alone for that stupidity.”

“Shut up! I have you, don’t I?” Donghyuck points out, a bit hurt. He then glares at Renjun, like an angry kitten. So adorable. So, so adorable. Mark is missing out a lot of things while he is busy with Yukhei, now, isn’t he?

“Are you gonna cuddle me or not?” _Ah, now we’re back to this._ Renjun pretends to think, taking his time doing so.

“Hmm, I’ve never cuddled with anyone.”

Donghyuck makes a gagging sound. “But Jeno!?”

“Okay,” Renjun says firmly, because he needed to get this straight, “In contrary to what everyone thinks, I don't want Jaemin to hate me.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Jaemin doesn't hate you.”

“Are you sure?” Renjun looks at him suspiciously.

“Yeah, he just gets like that sometimes. I used to think he hated me too because I was close to Jeno, but he just couldn’t resist my cupid charms in the end. So now they both love me. And I have to admit their daily fights give me power. They’re so busy fighting they don't realize how much they love each other. Funny, isn't it?”

“Yeah, sounds kinda familiar, though?” Renjun looks at him in a funny way.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck gives him a dirty look and takes two other sweets from the box. He hands one to Renjun.

“Okay, I will cuddle you.” Renjun takes the sweet and laughs softly. Donghyuck lets out a scream of victory.

When they finish eating _all_ of the sweets, Renjun wonders if they would even be able to sleep with so much sugar in their veins. They go to his bedroom and Donghyuck lets out a surprised, yet delighted sort of noise when he sees Renjun’s all-pink room. The walls are all painted in pastel pink, with many posters of beaches and paintings; candles, books, magazines, set of cups, and many plushies of Moomins everywhere. It's all too girly and cheesy, Renjun knows that. But he loves it that way and by Donghyuck’s expression, he also finds the room very striking.

“I feel like I’m in a Disney’s princess room,” he comments.

Renjun goes to the closet and takes one of his largest shirts and a pair of loose shorts and gives them to Donghyuck.

“Those are the biggest I have. They will fit you, probably.”

“Uh, thanks.” Donghyuck doesn't even bother going to the bathroom to change his clothes; he simply takes his shirt off, exposing all too well his sun-kissed chest, so different from Renjun’s own pale skin, and puts the shirt on. It fitted a bit too tight but it's large enough to reach the waist. Then, he takes out his black ripped jeans and changes it to the shorts that expose too much of his toned and tanned legs. Renjun looks at him, quite mesmerized. _Sorry, Mark, but it isn’t my fault that Donghyuck came to me!_

The angel of _fatal love_ is indeed beautiful.

“Okay, I’m ready.” And he goes straight to the bed, leaving a little bit of space for Renjun. He then looks up at him expectantly, a small smile on his heart-shaped lips.

“You have to wait. I’m doing my skincare first.” Renjun says while heading to the door, and Donghyuck lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine.”

When Renjun is done exfoliating and moisturizing his skin, he goes back to the bedroom and lits one of the candles in the nightstand. Donghyuck is still in the bed facing the ceiling while softly singing a song. Truly, Renjun quite likes the apparent change of his angel friend when he isn’t in the club making people fall in dangerous love right and left. The Donghyuck on his bed is now tranquil, soft, and docile. And wants so badly to be cuddled.

“I wish my room were like this,” he says when Renjun climbed up the bed and lies beside him, resting on his left arm, “But like the goth version, you know.”

Renjun laughs and hits him on the arm lightly. Donghyuck exclaims with fake pain. As a habit, Renjun pokes at his cheek his cold fingers.

“Your hands are so cold!” Then Donghyuck grabs both of his hands and intertwines them together with his. _Warm._ Donghyuck’s hands are warm, like a nice day in spring.

Suddenly, there is silence. They are so close to each other now as Donghyuck shares his warmth to Renjun. He already has a leg in between his, and Donghyuck’s hair is brushing his face.

“Hey, Renjun.” Donghyuck is still holding his hand, but then he looks up at him with wide eyes, just like a lost puppy. Renjun’s suddenly heart turns into a molten mess. “Do you think Mark’s still in love with me?”

Renjun’s bottom lip gets caught in between his teeth. _Oh, so that is it. The dark and deadly version of cupid is feeling insecure about his own love life!_

Truly, Donghyuck is much, _much_ more insecure than he lets on. He likes to pretend that nothing bothers him, but Renjun knew better. He always did.

“Hyuck, is this about what I said to you? I’m sorry. I don’t think it’s your fault.”

“But, what if… I mean, what I do isn't supposed to last forever, but when it ends, what if… what if he has already fallen out of love with me?” Donghyuck’s tone is weak, and it comes out with broken words.

“Hey,” Renjun tightens the hold on Donghyuck’s hand and looks at him gently. “Mark _is_ in love with you. He always has been and he will always be.”

Donghyuck tries to suppress a sob.

“He loves you.”

He whispers it to Donghyuck so quietly and carefully, as if it's a secret, as if everyone doesn't already know how much Mark loved Donghyuck, and how attached Donghyuck is to Mark, in his own way.

Renjun shifts even closer to Donghyuck, assuming that his friend would want him to give him more physical comfort. They are already face to face, and Donghyuck takes this opportunity to hide his face onto Renjun’s neck, his breath uneasy. Renjun pats the back of his neck softly and reassures him with calm caresses.

When Donghyuck’s breath stabilizes, he pulls away and faces Renjun again. There is almost no distance between their faces, and Donghyuck abruptly closes it by brushing his lips against Renjun’s in a soft kiss. He quickly pulls away to see Renjun’s reaction, with eyes wide and curiosity. Not guilty at all.

 _Why would he be, when he is so lovable?_ Renjun himself had an incredulous smile on his face.

“What is that for?” he asks. He sounded so strangely calm even though he is, quite honestly, knocked for six.

“I’ve always wants to kiss someone with soft lips,” Donghyuck admits. There isn’t even an ounce of embarrassment on his face, Renjun is actually impressed. “Mark’s are always dry and chapped, you know. Not that I’m complaining, but… yeah.”

There is a pause before Renjun draws back and laughs almost hysterically, and Donghyuck soon joins him. Renjun is still holding him close by his waist, and he thinks it feels so nice, almost like his hand belongs there. _That’s ridiculous, though,_ he thought, because only Mark’s hands belong here. But Mark isn’t around, so.

“Alright.” Renjun leans forward to kiss Donghyuck again, just one more time, effectively cutting short Donghyuck’s noisy laugh. His friend tastes of sugar and strawberry. He then pulls away, leaving Donghyuck with pouty lips and closed eyes. “Alright, alright. I got you, Donghyuck.”

As the younger senses the lack of lips, he looks at Renjun and lets out a sound of impatience. His cheeks are so full when he is faking an expression of anger, his heart-shaped lips more evident now in a scowl.

“Cute,” Renjun comments as he pinches Donghyuck’s cheeks as he is still whining. At least the night isn't completely ruined because it's fun to kiss Donghyuck anyway.

—

_Fatal Love._

Infatuation.

Lust.

Unrequited Crushes.

Unhealthy Relationships.

 _You name it_ , they all belong to Donghyuck. Stuck in a nightclub’s bathroom, he plays with lovers and dares them to lose their sanity. He is there right now, watching two lovers making out with a bored look on his face. _Sometimes it’s so easy it’s not even fun anymore._

He looks down to check on his nails. Damn, he is really, really bored. Then the door opens, and a familiar figure enteres the bathroom, the loud music disrupting the calm atmosphere behind him. Mark inspects the room, looking for Donghyuck, who is sitting on the handish counter, and heads toward him.

Donghyuck smiles and waves him to get closer. When he is there, next to Donghyuck, he does something unexpected. Mark slowly rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Some of his hair strands brushed Donghyuck’s face.

“Donghyuck,” Mark speaks, word too muffled as he pressed himself deeper against his neck. His breath is warm, but a bit ragged. “Please make it stop.”

And Donghyuck knew very well what he is talking about. Suddenly, his mood goes down, and he lifts one arm and slings it over Mark’s shoulders.

 _Yukhei_. That fallen angel who had been around for some time already. The one that is always getting on Mark’s nerves.

“You know I can’t do that,” Donghyuck says gently. “I start, but I don’t end, Mark. You know this well.”

Mark shakes with his head still on his neck, letting out a hopeless sigh.

“Do you want to go home?” Donghyuck whispers on his ear. He knows Mark feels exhausted and needs a rest. He is a damn workaholic, that one is a fact. He always working himself to the bones, and maybe it's his job since he is their leader, but sometimes Donghyuck just wants to hold him and tell him to stop and breathe. “We can go home if you want.”

“Yeah.”

The lights are out in the apartment, but they don't even bother to turn them on. They don't need to, anyway. The moment the bedroom door closed with a thud, Donghyuck crashes on the bed and pulls Mark with him, their hands interconnected. Then with a sigh, Donghyuck turns away from Mark and faces the wall instead. As expected, Mark shifts even closer and wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist.

“You’re so warm, so so warm,” Mark whispers, in that lovingly infatuated tone of his that he only used to Donghyuck whenever they are alone, before he kisses the back of his neck.

Donghyuck scoffs. “Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m not,” he laughs bitterly. “I’m just... tired.”

Donghyuck hums in understanding. Static silence impregnated the ambience, and Mark firmly presses his chest against Donghyuck’s back. For awhile, they stay there like that, just Donghyuck drawing imaginary circles on Mark’s hand with his thumb.

“Hyuck,” Mark calls in a barely audible whisper. He has now placed his forehead against a spot between Donghyuck’s shoulder blades. He hesitates. Donghyuck knows, because Mark hesitates a lot.

Then he confesses, in a strained voice, “I kissed Yukhei.”

Donghyuck’s body goes limp. He’d known this already for some time now, but hearing the confession coming from Mark’s own lips is another thing. It's harder than he thought. Worse, worse, much worse.

“I’m sorry.” Mark tightens his grip, and Donghyuck’s puts his arms around him, a firm hand on his shoulder. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Donghyuck could’ve gotten mad, maybe, but he knew he did cause this in a way. So instead, he wriggles in Mark’s arms and turns around so he can face the older. He did all this while making sure Mark’s arms are around him, because he likes being held like this. Especially by Mark. He rests one hand on Mark’s shoulder, and takes a deep breath before he asks _The Question_ that had been haunting him for a while now.

“Do you like him?”

Mark lowers his gaze, refusing to look at Donghyuck. He bites his bottom lip.

“Yeah…” Mark’s voice trails off. “But, it’s different, you know, I, uh—”

Mark looks afraid of what would Donghyuck say. Understandable. If Donghyuck was him, he’d be nervous, too.

“I’m in love with you?” Mark finishes, a little unsurely. Then he adds in a firmer voice, “Yes, I’m in love with you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Donghyuck asks, and he doesn't know when or how did the anger suddenly resurface within him; the next thing he knew, he is tightening his grip on Mark’s shoulder so much that the older winces. “Then where were you when I needed some cuddling? Where were you, huh?”

“What?” Mark questions in disbelief. “Donghyuck, _what?”_

“I had to ask Renjun!” Donghyuck tells him as if it's something embarrassing. It isn’t, though. Not much, maybe, but _damn_. He sinks his nails deeper, and Mark shrinks from the pain. “I had to ask Renjun for some physical comfort! Renjun, of all people, Mark! How could you do that to me?”

“You what?” Mark is even more confused now. “Renjun? Why not Jaemin? Or Jeno?”

“You know how they get sometimes,” Donghyuck says this as if it's the most obvious thing possible, and Mark is just really dumb. Wait. Mark _is_ dumb. “Forget kissing Yukhei, you made me resort to something so embarrassing! Which is going to Renjun to get some cuddling! When you’re supposed to be the one who give me all that! I really hate you for this, I swear.”

“Oh my god, Donghyuck, I love you so much,” Mark says in the goofiest tone Donghyuck has ever heard as he leans closer to him. Donghyuck’s heart misses a beat, he feels his face grow hotter as Mark continues to speak. “You’re so clingy sometimes. The most adorable, fatal angel I’ve ever met. I’m never letting you go.”

Mark reaches for Donghyuck’s lips and cups his cheeks, giving him multiple kisses, all soft but a bit regretful. Donghyuck tries not to giggle as he kisses Mark back. He wants to erase that regret from Mark’s mouth, and he will.

“You sure you’re not mad?” he then asks, in between kisses, still insecure.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him. “God, of course not. I kissed Renjun.”

Mark laughs even louder this time. “You did? You’re honestly something else.”

He leans forward again and kisses Donghyuck harder, his fingers gliding on the line his jaw guiding him into a more fervent kiss. Donghyuck sighs contentedly against Mark’s lips and closes his eyes again, letting himself sink deeper into Mark’s soft touch. When was the last time the older had enough focus and energy to properly kiss him like this? Donghyuck could barely remember.

But then all of the sudden Mark pulls back and looks a Donghyuck in the eye, face unreadable with his mouth straightening to a thin, strong line, and Donghyuck immediately feels nervous. But then he brings up his hand to caress Donghyuck’s cheek once more, and somewhat his nervousness fades. Only a little bit, though.

“Why did you do it?” Mark asks slowly, furrowing his eyebrows together as he is trying so hard to understand why weird things happened and why Donghyuck is okay with it. He leans his face closer until their foreheads are almost pressing together. Donghyuck feels like he could count the number of eyelashes on the lid of Mark’s eyes.

He mulls over his answer quietly, slowly, stringing words together to make it a good, one-time reply but really, it isn’t so hard to be honest every now and then.

“I just thought it’d be nice if you weren’t filled with so much anger all the time,” Donghyuck finally says in a soft voice, and he looks down to avoid Mark’s gaze. “For once in your damn life, y’know.”

Another pause. The light from outside of their window shifts, and half of Mark’s face is hidden under the passing shadow – but only for a few seconds before a bit of it came back to light up Donghyuck’s vision.

“I was not filled with anger!” Mark then exclaims, a little incredulous, but Donghyuck could hear the lie rolling through his teeth as easily as he could see it in his face. A tiny bit of guilt, a little realization, and more incredulity – probably he never would’ve guessed that Donghyuck knew. What, did he think Donghyuck is an oblivious idiot or something? Evidently _he_ is the oblivious idiot here, no argument needed.

“You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me,” Donghyuck says with a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” Mark finally says in a defeated tone. “You’re right, but that still doesn’t explain why you did it. I, uh—I thought you are in love with me?” he asks hesitantly, like Donghyuck would ever say he doesn’t love Mark to the universe and back.

“I _am,_  you dumbass,” Donghyuck says, and he swears he is the only soul on this planet that could sound so done yet so genuine at the same time, all because of this one idiot in front of him. “I am in love with you, but I am also in love with the idea of you _not_ being an angry frustrated workaholic ass just for one single night, Mark Lee.”

Mark starts to whine, but Donghyuck shuts him up with a finger to his lips.

“Plus,” Donghyuck continues, voice softening, “Plus, I gotta admit… I was curious.”

Donghyuck grins as he pulls his hand away and Mark takes this chance to let out frustrated sort of sound. “God, you’re the worst,” he says, mouth scrunching into a very adorable scowl now. Like a baby lion, Jaemin would often say. Donghyuck quite agreed.

As Donghyuck’s laughter fills the room, high-pitched and honey-like, Mark sighs and adds, “You’re the devil.”

“I’m literally an angel but okay, Mark.”

Donghyuck so loves to see that Mark seems to get a little flustered. “You—shut up,” he says, voice a bit shaky around the edge as he bumps his forehead against Donghyuck’s softly.

“Shut me up then,” Donghyuck challenges, a frisky grin appearing on his face, daring and waiting. Mark doesn't think it twice as he leans forward and kisses Donghyuck on the lips. The kiss starts off soft and delicate, before Mark pulls Donghyuck even closer to him with his arms around his waist, and Donghyuck brings his hands to Mark’s face again.

“I love you,” Mark says again. “I really do. I hope you can forgive me. I’ll try to be more available when you need to be cuddled next time.”

Donghyuck growled and scratched Mark’s arm with his nail. Mark tries to suppress the pain with a uneasy laugh.

Well, he deserves it.

—

_Rebellion._

Jeno feels like something is odd.

He has been feeling it for the past few days, but he still couldn’t quite name what kind of odd it is. It all began on the day Mark gathered them all to tell them about an important job that Renjun _and_ Jaemin had to specifically do together, for whatever reason.

Jeno isn’t the most reactive of souls, but he gasped in horror upon hearing the news at the time. Jaemin himself had slightly turned his way, the dim yet definite petrified look on his face obviously mirrored on Jeno’s own, but Jeno is too disarrayed to look at him back. The whole situation in itself is extremely unreasonable considering all of the things that had happened, and Jeno actually considered walking up to Mark and ask him to change his mind.

He doesn't, though. Of course he doesn't, even though he really should have.

That day Jeno remained quiet in his apartment waiting for Jaemin to show up after his work. But when Renjun dropped Jaemin off, the guy was totally drunk and honestly a whole ass mess, Jeno could only assume (as expected) that something terribly wrong had happened and that the work hadn’t gone as it should. What shocked him the most wasn’t that Jaemin had ended up drunk (which, by the way, is strange in itself since Jaemin rarely ever drank when he was working), but it's how clingy he turned towards Renjun.

The very same Jaemin who had shoved Jeno against the wall countless of times before and provoked passive-aggressive arguments over and over again whenever _he_ got too close to Renjun.

That Jaemin now has one of Renjun’s arm around his waist and his own around the other’s shoulders loosely. That isn’t the worst (best) part, though; Jaemin wouldn’t stop showering Renjun with compliments and he keeps trying to touch Renjun’s face. Jeno is so bewildered he forgets to breathe for a few seconds straight; he can’t process the situation that is occurring in front of his eyes at that moment.

Then he collects his disarrayed thoughts and walks up to them. He places himself on Jaemin’s other side and helps Renjun bring Jaemin to the bedroom, and for that, Jeno ends up as the target of Jaemin’s corny words, too. As they try to make him lie down on the mattress, Jaemin starts gluing himself to Renjun the same way a koala would hug a tree branch, and Jeno has to separate them with force even if Jaemin whined and complained loudly about it.

When Renjun finally notices the confusion on Jeno’s face, he smiles softly at him and assures him that Jaemin had done his part of the job. Not perfectly, but he did it, and everything had gone as planned. At this, Jaemin propped himself up on his elbow and cooed.

“Renjun, you did amazing. I’m so sorry for being a dick to you all the time.” He then puts on a guilty face, which Jeno had never once expected would be aimed at Renjun, of all people. Jaemin barely looks guilty when he is fighting _him_. “Ah, but you are so cool! And how are you so pretty?” Jaemin continues on as he tries to reach for Renjun again. The look of immense fascination on his face would be so funny for Jeno if he isn’t extremely bewildered himself.

His mind is in a state of extreme disarray, but his body knows what to do. He grabs Jaemin’s arm and stops him from touching Renjun.

“Nana, come on,” he says, pushing the younger back to the bed. “Go to sleep, you’re drunk.”

It took a while before he manages to coax Jaemin into shutting up, but he finally succeeded. When he leaves the room with Renjun soon after, he turns and says jokingly, “Well, that was embarrassing.”

There is a small smile on Renjun’s face. “Don’t you say.”

“What exactly happened?”

Renjun pauses to think. “Hm… long story short, he was drinking before we started. For whatever reason I don’t know. I thought I would have to do the work myself but, surprisingly, drunk Jaemin is a life savior. He scared off these men all by himself. Does he always get aggressive when he’s intoxicated?”

“No,” Jeno says, blinking slowly. “Not that I know, at least.”

_Seriously who is this Jaemin?_

“Well, maybe it’s just a one night thing,” Renjun lightly decides, shrugging his skinny shoulders carelessly before he turns for the door.

“I’m sorry for the trouble he’s caused,” Jeno says helplessly with a sigh as Renjun is about to leave. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“It’s alright, Jeno.” Renjun smiles at him with a knowing look. “Goodnight.”

Jeno stands there for a few moments longer until he is sure Renjun had gone for good. Then he heads back to where Jaemin is, nudging the boy’s side with his knee so he could climb up to the bed with him. Jaemin reluctantly agreed – he is smashed, but still pretty acquiescent.

“Why did you drink on a working night?” Jeno asks, cupping Jaemin’s face with his one hand. The younger, still with his eyes closed, hummed vaguely. “That’s not something the Jaemin I know would do. You don’t even like alcohol that much, what the hell.”

Jaemin whines again. “He is too distracting.”

“Who?”

“Who else?”

“Renjun?” Jeno tries carefully. “Did you mean Renjun?”

“Was there anyone else?” Jaemin demands rather snippily, and Jeno doesn't know if he wants to smile or to frown. Jaemin’s scowl is adorable as always, but he is so preoccupied with the bizarre way things are going that he can’t really appreciate it like he usually does.

“Nana, I’m not done with you yet,” Jeno says when Jaemin nuzzles his neck and encircles his arms around Jeno’s waist, sighing contentedly as he does. “You haven’t explained what you mean—”

“Just shut up, Jeno,” Jaemin abruptly interrupts, and he grabs Jeno by the shoulders and pushes him down with strength that Jeno doesn't really know he had. He breathes out a gasp, but he doesn't complain when Jaemin begans peppering his whole face with feathery kisses, slowly inching his lips closer to his in that deliberately torturous way that Jeno both hates and loves.

That is one thing, but since he came home drunk that night, Jaemin starts acting even stranger. It's evident in the way he speaks, the way he behaves when Renjun is in his proximity, and especially in the way he looks at him now. Jaemin isn’t exactly the most open of person, but Jeno knows for a fact that his eyes never lie. If someone looks hard enough, and if they knew what they are looking for, they could read Jaemin’s feelings quite easily.

Jeno knows Jaemin stares at Renjun a lot. He’d been doing that since day one, all intense and careless glares. Now, though, whenever Jeno catches him staring at the other, he finds that there is a strange glow in his eyes that definitely wasn’t there before. He’d came to believe that Jaemin hated Renjun to death with his constant outbursts of jealousy, but something is odd and different now.

In between one of these nights of confusion, Donghyuck visits them. All three of them are gathered in the living room. Donghyuck is rambling on an anecdote, his head on Jaemin’s lap and Jeno is sitting next to him. Jaemin gently caresses Donghyuck's hair while his voice fills the otherwise quiet room. Jeno had lost the thread of the story several minutes ago; his mind is elsewhere, as per usual.

Noticing that neither of them seemed to give him the attention he deserved, Donghyuck stops rambling and sighs. “Listen, you guys, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Jaemin asks gently, still with his hands on Donghyuck’s hair.

Donghyuck doesn't even bat an eyelash. “I kissed Renjun. And I was right, his lips are so soft.”

It's actually funny how both Jeno and Jaemin froze at the exact same time. Jeno is reaching out a hand to pick a loose thread on Donghyuck’s sleeve, and his limb halts precisely as Jaemin’s fingers stops moving on top of Donghyuck’s head.

Jaemin gets out of it first, though. He jumps up and the action nearly threw Donghyuck to the floor had the boy not grabbed Jeno’s arm by instinct.

“Dude!” Donghyuck complains. “Give a guy a warning next time if you’re planning to break my neck or some shit.”

“You _what?”_ Jaemin demands in a squeaky voice, completely ignoring Donghyuck’s latest remark. “You did what, Donghyuck?”

“You heard me,” Donghyuck states. “It happened that day when I was rejected by everyone. Not cool, you guys, not cool.”

“This,” Jaemin begins, shaking his head and looking really frustrated in general, “Doesn’t make sense. I can’t believe this.”

He looks agitated, yes, but mostly very embarrassed for reasons that Jeno couldn't understand. Like did it even matter that Donghyuck kissed Renjun? Donghyuck had kissed all of them at one point in his life, anyway. He really doesn't have to get that surprised.

Once Jaemin had recovered from his sort-of outburst, he turns around and leaves a whiny Donghyuck on the couch with Jeno. As soon as he disappears, Jeno turns to look at Donghyuck and asks;

“Why would Renjun kiss you?” he doesn't mean to sound like he is offended, but he does. “I mean. Why _you?_ And not me?”

Donghyuck snorts out loud. “Oh my fucking god. Shut up, Jeno Lee.”

The next time Donghyuck visits their apartment again, he is peacefully eating the leftovers of last night’s dinner that Jaemin cooked. Next thing they know, Jaemin suddenly enters the scene fuming, heading straight toward Donghyuck and grasping him by the shoulders.

“You little shit,” Jaemin hisses. “What did you do to me? Stop it. Right fucking now.” He shakes Donghyuck a tad bit too violently, and Jeno immediately jumps down from where he is perched on the kitchen counter, wondering if he would have to break up a (indefinitely one-sided) fight should it happen. “It’s not funny, Donghyuck. Cut that cupid bullshit right now.”

“Yo, what the hell are you talking about?” Donghyuck exclaims defensively, shrugging Jaemin’s hands off his shoulders in confusion. “I did nothing to you! What are you smoking, man?”

Jaemin’s livid face actually changes so quick into an expression of helplessness that it throws Jeno off balance. “It’s gotta be your doing, who else?” he continues, eyes glancing up to meet Jeno’s gaze for a bit before shifting back to Donghyuck’s disconcerted face.

“Wow, Nana, I think you need to relax for a moment and actually tell me what’s going on,” Donghyuck says slowly. His eyebrows are knitted so close together Jeno is afraid they’d never separate again. “I don’t understand shit.”

“You—you know what, just shut up!” and after that he settles on leaving the room again and goes straight to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

There is only silence for a full minute before Donghyuck turns to Jeno.

“Dude,” Donghyuck says, incredulous, “The fuck is wrong with your man?”

“A lot, actually, but I have no idea what is that for just now. What did _you_ do?”

“I told you I did nothing! God, why do y’all so love to put the blame on me?”

The odd feeling grew bigger each day.

Everything would be much more easier if Jeno would just _ask_ Jaemin what the hell is up with him these days, but that isn’t an easy thing to do in itself. He doesn't just notice Jaemin’s change of attitude regarding Renjun, but also the way things are going between them. For once, they had less fights lately, or even none at all. There had been no more jealousy outbursts, no more overwhelming intensity and possessiveness that Jaemin showed whenever Jeno just ever so slightly stepped into a one meter radius from Renjun. Jeno doesn't love those fights, but honestly he is quite missing Jaemin’s fierceness that came to the surface whenever they (Jaemin, really) went at each other’s throat (quite literally, too).

Everything is going well, he guesses.

The club music is loud and overwhelming, and it makes Jeno want to go home as quick as possible. His vision is clouded with the smoke coming from the dance floor, and he can barely make out the shape of Jaemin who is right next to him. They are both just standing there wordlessly, both minds wandering on different faraway places.

Jeno doesn't even realize Renjun is a few feet away from them until he notices a sudden movement from Jaemin. His shoulder brushes lightly against Jeno as he goes straight toward Renjun. He walks with such grace and determination that Jeno sadly can’t fully admire right there and then because he is too preoccupied by the abrupt panic that Jaemin is going to do something _bad_ to Renjun. He lurches forward and takes a hold of Jaemin’s arm, before dragging him back to him again. Jaemin moves almost like a rag doll; face still strictly unreadable, but body agreeable.

Apparently it isn’t just Jeno who notices Jaemin’s sudden strange provocation, because soon they can hear Donghyuck’s voice from somewhere in the crowd.

“Hey, what is that, Jaemin? Were you going to fight Renjun or kiss him?” Donghyuck hollers. “I really couldn’t tell!”

Jeno rolls his eyes. _Of course Donghyuck, of all people, would notice! Dammit._

Jaemin shrugs and looks away, now somewhat irritated. What exactly caused said irritation, he couldn’t really pinpoint, but maybe he doesn't really want to.

“I wouldn't mind it if they’d kissed, honestly,” Jeno lets out absentmindedly, just because he really doesn't want to witness a fight. The moment the words left his mouth Jaemin turns to look at him. There is something riveting in his expression that Jeno can’t understand, but this thing he knows for sure: he has that kind of glint in his eyes that he always has when he is up to no good.

Jaemin steps forward once more, arm slipping from Jeno’s hold quite easily. Jeno doesn't react quickly enough this time, and before he knows it, Jaemin is already in front of Renjun’s face again.

Jeno’s mind goes blank.

“I’ll give you three seconds to slap my face,” Jaemin tells Renjun.

Renjun's surprise is evident on his face, and he pulls back a bit. It's as if Jeno could read what is on his mind: _is really Jaemin actually talking to me civilly? When he’s sober?_ He knows because the exact same shit's going through his mind at that very moment.

“What do you mean?” he replies after an awkward laugh.

Renjun laughs again as Jaemin gets even closer than they already are, but then Jaemin shuts him up quickly by pressing a kiss on his lips.

Jeno’s jaw drops. His heart stops, too, probably, but he is too busy looking to check.

It only happened for a few seconds but those seconds really felt like an eternity for Jeno.

“One,” Jaemin begins to count as he slowly detaches himself from him. “Two,” he continues, when Renjun just stands there wordlessly, a hand on his mouth as he is too shocked to act. “Three... Okay. You lost your chance to slap me when you should have.”

Jaemin walks back and settles on Jeno’s side again, squashing their arms together as he did. There is an amused grin on his face. Why the hell did he have to look so smug, Jeno doesn't even want to ask. When he turns to check for Renjun’s reaction, the boy has a confused small smile on his face, and Jeno mutters a “what” under his breath.

“You know,” Jaemin says, turning to look at Jeno and giving him a wink, “That isn’t so bad.”

Jeno’s heart flatlined again.

“Oh my god. Is this the —Everybody Gets To Kiss Renjun Except For Jeno— club?” Donghyuck’s voice is heard once again, and Jeno actually garns enough sanity to hiss at the statement this time, as it's so fucking true.

Jeno can’t lie. He really wants to kiss Renjun too, but right now that isn’t his first concern. His mind is occupied with Jaemin kissing Renjun just like _that_ out of nowhere. _His_ Jaemin, kissing Renjun.

_Why the hell did Jaemin kiss Renjun? What’s the motive behind it? What? What even? Why is everything the way it is, what the fuck._

Jeno truly wants some answers. Maybe Jeno has some issues too, because he doesn't hate the thought of Jaemin and Renjun kissing all that much. How could Renjun, arguably the main reason why Jaemin is always fighting him every two damn hours, have the both of them wrapped around his finger so easily just like that? What is his secret?

“Jeno, your mind is so loud,” Jaemin comments, when Jeno still hasn’t said anything. He blinks and clasps his parted lips together, looking straight at Jaemin now. “A penny for your thought?”

Jeno frowns. “No, I just—“

He doesn't even get to finish his reply (which would have been incoherent anyway, considering the state his mind is in) because Jaemin suddenly has his hands on his face and his lips on his mouth. Every hectic thought spinning inside of his head vanishes at that very moment. He could register nothing else as Jaemin cupped his face harder and deepened the kiss, his lips pressing so strongly against his that he feels like Jaemin could meld into him anytime soon now.

(Donghyuck whistled somewhere in the background, but Jeno completely ignored him.)

“What are you doing?” he asks, a little uneasily in between messy breaks of their mouths finding each other. He vaguely feels Jaemin’s cheeky grin when they kiss, and he frowns even harder. Again, what the fuck.

“You want to kiss Renjun, right?” Jaemin replies lightly. “I'm just giving you his taste.”

Needless to say, Jeno blushes so hard that later Jaemin actually points out how hot his face had become. With a laugh, he steers to kiss the scarlet off Jeno’s cheeks. Jeno is too busy being flustered and Jaemin is too busy marveling in it that neither of them realizes Renjun had somehow moved right next to their tangled limbs.

“Hey guys,” he says, when Jaemin finally pulls away from Jeno’s well-kissed face and looks at him – now not with a glare, but instead with a look of curious invitation in his pretty eyes. “Are you gonna come home with me or not?

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/girlband) ♡


End file.
